Do you remember now?
by firechloe
Summary: What if Death the Kid knew Maka before joining the DWMA? What if an accident causes Maka to forget all of that? KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly don't own Soul Eater or anything else in this story:( (I put it here right? lol)

* * *

**Do you remember now?**

A small girl with sand colored pigtails happily approached a boy around her age holding a book. She didn't understand, they were at the park. Didn't you play at the park? This odd boy showed no interest in the playground before him. He simply read the words on the page, clearly advanced for his young age.

"What are you doing?" The peppy girl asked. The boy lowered his book revealing three white stripes in his black hair.

"Reading." He stated simply. Hoping the girl would wander off. He usually was not bothered by the other kids for they were too scared to approach him. But no, there was something about this girl.

"What are you reading?" She asked with curiosity.

"The Great Gatsby." The toddler quickly answered, his tolerance was about to be cut short. He pulled his book back in front of his face and continued to indulge himself in his reading. Paying practically no attention to the girl that had interrupted him.

"Wow! You read big books! I try to, but I just don't understand the words." The pigtailed blonde stated, a slight look of irritation grazed her face but was quickly wiped away when she noticed a shiny object.

"Oh!" The young girl yelled with joy as she plucked a ring off the boys finger. She looked over it with interest. Slipping it onto her own little finger. Its intimidating skull design was obviously too big for both their fingers.

"Hey, isn't this a reaper ring? You shouldn't have one of those, right? I thought only Lord Death had one of these!" She exclaimed with excitement and suspicion all at once.

The pigtailed ring snatcher looked back up at the boy, patiently waiting for an answer, only to see the boy staring at his hands in horror. Muttering something incomprehensible before breaking down in tears.

"I'm asymmetrical! I'm not worth the dirt on this earth. I'm garbage!" The boy howled as the girl looked at him extremely confused.

"A-sym-met-rical?" She slowly drew out. "What's that?" Her head slightly tilted, causing her pigtails to swing behind her head. The strange boy bolted up.

"It's the opposite of symmetry!" He yelled. The girl still didn't understand. He sighed in exasperation.

"Symmetry is when what's on the right and what's on the left are even, balanced." He spewed before going back to his little tantrum on the ground. The girl scrunched up her face in an adorable way, trying to put together what the boy had said.

She slammed her balled up fist into her palm as she figured out what to do. She slid the ring off her finger and kneeled next to the boy. She took his hand that was missing his ring and slid it back onto his middle finger.

"There you go! You're not garbage. I fixed you!" She exclaimed proudly, patting him on the back. The boy stopped his wailing and looked at both his hands. He sniffled as he examined them.

"Thank you." The boy glumly muttered through his sniffles.

"No problem. But, you should probably give Lord Death his ring back." She had a serious look on her face. The boy looked at her puzzled. He didn't hear her earlier statement about his ring due to his crying.

"But my father gave me my rings. He said they were for me." He supplied an answer, hoping the girl could read between the lines. She sat for a second looking down at her pale pink dress she was wearing, her head swinging back up to look him in the eye. Her mouth made a slight 'O' shape.

"Your dad is Lord Death!?" She practically shouted. Drawing in some attention, a few parents quietly ushered their kids away or just turned around, not acknowledging the duo. The boy smiled a little; glad she was pretty smart for her age.

"Yes. I'm Death the Kid. But my dad just calls me Kid." He said holding out his hand. The girl looked at it confused but then remembered a time when she had met her mother's boss, who was actually Lord Death. She had to shake his big, oversized hand and tell him her name. He was really nice to her, so she thought if this was his son, then he was probably nice too!

"I'm Maka." The girl said, her face lighting up with a smile. She grabbed the young boys hand and shook it playfully. Death the Kid smiled. He had finally made a friend. Then, Maka's face went dead serious. Slightly concerning Kid.

"Does that mean you're a grim reaper?" She leaned in and whispered. She still had a completely serious look plastered on her face. Kid laughed a little, glad it wasn't something serious.

His reaction slightly threw off Maka.

"Yes, I'm not nearly as powerful as my father. But, if I work hard enough, I can one day be as honorable and powerful as him." Kid answered simply. Maka thought about his answer,

"What about the lines in your hair? What do they do? I want to dye my hair like my friend Kim but my mommy always says no. It's not fair." A small pout formed on the girls face as she ended her train of questions. That's when she realized the boy was back on the ground in tears.

Not understanding what she did, but feeling bad for the boy nonetheless, the girl kneeled next to the boy again.

"Why do you keep crying? Do you think you're ugly? I kind of like you. You look handsome. Especially your eyes." The girl said, trying to comfort him. Blowing away the crying boy with her words of kindness. Maka had been admiring his golden eyes earlier. She had never seen such an eye color before. It was like she could use them as a night light when she went to sleep. To keep the kishins and the witches away.

"All the other kids ignore me." He said, his tone sounded darker as he sat up, regaining his composure.

"They think I'm scary, that I'm weird." He continued on, "But you don't. Why?" He finished his sentence and turned towards the girl. He did not understand her. She seemed happy enough. Her emerald green eyes were stunning to the young boy.

"Well," The girl began, "You're just like me. You like to read, though you're a lot better than me." She pondered the thought a while before continuing,

"You're not very different. You look cooler than all the other boys, and you're a lot nicer too. You don't make fun of me!" She ended happily. She had a sort of strained smile on her face. She was recalling all the times she had been teased. It was a long list. She hugged the stunned boy around the neck. He blushed furiously. Turning his head when the girl pulled back.

"Wha-what was that for?" The boy stuttered. He was definitely unfamiliar with the gesture.

"I'm trying to make you happy. It's not fair don't you think. We get treated differently because we look different or like different things. It sucks, but if we stick together, it doesn't matter what other people think." Maka stunned the young reaper with her words of wisdom. She continued her act by grabbing his hands that were slightly bigger than hers.

"What do you say? Wanna be best friends?" Maka asked, pretty straight forward. Kid's face was a crimson red.

"Uh." He sputtered. He didn't know what to say. So he smiled and gave her a firm nod.

"Yay! I'm going to tell my mommy! She'll be so happy that I have a best friend." Maka shouted and withdrew her hands from his grasp. Running off in the other direction.

"Wait! Maka..." Kid sat there. He held his hands, still warm from their previous contact. He was happy. He had a friend.

* * *

Well, this fanfic is a complete experiment. I did several new things with this like:

*First story I have ever finished (sad I know)

*First fanfiction I have EVER written

*It was to some extent intimate (also new to me)

Sorry if I completely ruined the couple for you, I'm not to good at writing. (pwease don't hurt me!)


	2. Chapter 2

Yet again, Maka Albarn found herself stuck in one of Professor Stein's weird dissection classes (which were a majority of their classes) again. Then Black*Star came running into the class.

"Your god has returned with another victory!" He shouted confidently. Tsubaki ended up dragging him to their seats mumbling "Sorry" multiple times.

"Poor Tsubaki." Maka muttered shaking her head slightly at the immature assassin's behavior. Stein's lesson droned on and Maka felt a gaze on her. She swung her head in direction of her suspected looker. She caught Kid's gaze. _His eyes are so familiar, the way they glow in a golden way._ She thought to herself. Both her and the shinigami blushed fiercely and looked in the opposite direction. Going unnoticed by their weapons in between them both.

It had been about six months since they had defeated Asura and Maka and Kid had grown closer. She had noticed that he seems to have something on his mind lately, but she can't tell what it is.

"-Black*Star, Maka, and Kid." Stein caught the attention of the meisters,

"You will be practicing your soul resonance after class. Try to get more familiar with it." Stein said plainly. Maka nodded her head in determination.

_/After class/_

Maka, Black*Star, and Kid were all in a circle. They held each other's hands loosely. Maka ignored the heated feeling on her face from having such contact with a certain reaper she's been secretly crushing on. Only Liz knew about it. Drawing in a breath, she closed her eyes and released said breath. She concentrated and soon all three meisters were enveloped in their souls.

Maka subconsciously felt her thumb brush against the reapers ring on Kid's hand. Her eyes shot open. Black*Star was shot back a few feet. As if being rejected by Kid and Maka's soul wavelink. Somehow Kid and Maka still were resonating. Maka slowly turned towards Kid. She heard him in her head.

_Do you remember now?_ She slowly nodded her head. The forgotten memory of her and Kid's encounter at a park in Death City. She felt herself become warmed, she was being held by Kid. He had grown significantly taller since they had defeated Asura.

Maka felt warmth within her body. Like a fire being rekindled in the pit of her stomach as the memories she and Kid shared when they were toddlers blossomed in her mind.

_How could I forget? _Maka felt incredibly guilty. _It must have been horrible remembering all that and not being able to reminisce in it with the person you share the memories with._ The guilt continued to grow.

_It wasn't pleasant. But, I can't help that you fell off your swing and hit a pole._ Kid chuckled at the simplicity of the incident.

_What are you doing kid? _ Maka thought. She was confused. Kid was hugging her. The cold reaper that rarely opened up to anyone but her, was hugging her.

_I'm trying to make you happy. It's unfair, how they treat us. Don't you think Maka?_ Talk about deja vu. Kid had repeated almost the exact words she had told him about 12 years ago. That's when she realized it.

She was meant for Kid.

She loved him.

"Kid..." She whispered into his chest.

"Yes Maka?" He replied.

"I think...I think I love you." She said, looking up into his golden eyes. He gave her one of his rare smiles she loved to see. His eyes glistened.

"I think I love you too, Maka Albarn." He said. Quickly closing the gap between them. His soft lips connecting with hers. Kid grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the curls on the nape of his neck as he just confirmed any suspicions she had in their love. They were meant for each other.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

The two looked up to see Stein. They leapt a foot apart. Realizing Patty, Liz, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black* Star were watching them. Their jaws had gone slack.

"Haha! Kid was eating Maka's face!" Patty giggled excitedly. Maka and Kid's soul resonance slowly dispersed.

"Yahoo! You weren't gay after all, Kid!" Screeched Black*Star. Tsubaki rushed to hush him.

"You guys do look cute together." Liz added. The two meisters were as red as tomatoes.

"Little Maka had it in her, I'm surprised." Soul added his two cents. His trademark grin taking place on his face.

"Well Maka, took you long enough." Stein said in a bored tone. Maka squealed.

"What do you mean!?" She gripped the hem of her plaid skirt. Kneading it nervously.

"I was keeping an eye on Kid the day you two met. I only realized that Kid remembered and you didn't a few weeks ago. So, I thought I would take matters into my own hands. I also figured it would make your soul resonance stronger. Which proved to be correct." Stein explained himself.

"A win-win situation if you ask me." Stein mumbled. Maka looked over at Kid to find that he was just as confused as she was. Stein simply retreated back to the DWMA. Maka glanced at Liz with a pleading look. Liz winked back.

"Okay! Shows over guys! Let's go!" Liz shouted while herding everyone back towards the Academy. Maka breathed a sigh of relief. She felt a finger under her chin and her head tilted up. Revealing the same boy she had met several years earlier, just more matured and he wore a mischievous smile on his face. A look that's never dare set foot on his usually expressionless face.

"Remember, we stick together." Maka said, playfully poking Kid's chest and giving him a peck on the cheek. She ran off to catch up with her friends.

"Wait, Maka! Kiss my other cheek real quick! I need the symmetry!" Kid shouted after her. Maka simply giggled.

"Oh, my little OCD reaper." She whispered blissfully, not halting for Kid.

"Maaaakaaa!" Kid's voice echoed through the woods.

_I was meant for Kid._

_Kid was meant for me._

_He's my other half._

_I love Death the Kid._

* * *

Well, there you have it! Sorry if I ruined the kidxmaka pairing for you! and sorry if I got any terms wrong. Again, not much of a writer so don't hate me!


End file.
